The purpose of this project is to obtain a nucleotide sequence of the regulatory region of the BKV genome. A comparison between different papovaviruses may help us correlate gene structure to function. The nucleotide sequence of the late region, coding for the protein VP1, VP2 and VP3 has been obtained. The part of the genome which codes for the large T-antigen has been obtained. A rapid technique was developed to determine the sequence of more than two thirds of the genome.